


TMI

by Lerry_Hazel



Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gossip, M/M, Married Couple, No Spoilers, Secret Identity, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerry_Hazel/pseuds/Lerry_Hazel
Summary: A secret identity is more than a name.A tiny silly drabble based on Supergirl s1e3 scene where Jimmy casually blurts out that Clark Kent is Superman; just a little something for fellow Smallville not-quite-fans who also keep forgetting Clex is not canon. No spoilers for either series.





	TMI

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but my overactive imagination :-D  
> I've labeled this fic a Smallville/Supergirl crossover because Supergirl doesn't seem to have Lex Luthor, and, while Smallville, apparently, has its own Kara, she would probably never end up in a situation like that.  
> Generally, this drabble is set in an AU I need to write a proper fic about, so its connection to the events of both shows is non-existent.  
> You've been warned ;-)

"Ew, how do you even kill a giant blob of toxic slime?" Kara exclaimed, as she stormed into her own very Fortress of Solitude (aka late Ed Flaherty's former office) wearing her regular clothes and holding three garbage bags wrapped around her ruined uniform as far away from herself as she could. "I mean, obviously hitting it doesn't do any good, but it doesn't seem to freeze, and when I try to burn it, it just gives off that stinky smoke which makes even more people pass out. I'm open to suggestions, guys!"

"I know you hate to hear it, James started cautiously, "but didn't Clark have to deal with something similar back in 2011, or 2012? Around the time of that Icelandic volcano commotion?"

"On it!" Winn jumped in and hastily brought up Daily Planet online archives before Kara could break into another 'girl power' speech. "Here it is. _April 15, 2010, Clark Kent_ , ha, still can't believe Clark Kent is Superman, _reports. Leaving the territories affected by eruption of Ey-ja-fjal-laj-ö-kull_ , who the hell named that thing, _in capable hands_ blah-blah-blah, _Superman returns to deal with a new threat to his native Metropolis_. _Unknown substance of presumably alien origin_ , blah-blah-blah, _suspected to be a relict from the legendary space battle between_ \- no, I don't think I can pronounce it - _and_ \- this one is even worse, _taking place by the_ \- is it even a word? - _the largest natural satellite of the latter's home planet_ \- no vowels at all, seriously? _By-product of a powerful weapon of mass destruction, semisolid texture, bright orange in color, emitting noxious fumes, capable of consuming both organic and inorganic_ \- don't we know that? Well, _luckily, the reagent could be counteracted by an element relatively easily obtained on Earth_. The End. Well, that was unhelpful."

"Gold," James supplied. "I remember now. He was melting bars of gold and dripping it all over the slime. Took about three of them to finish the thing off."

"Well, since none of us is conveniently married to a billionaire, I don't see how we can pull this off," Kara fumed.

Winn shook his head confusedly:

"Who is married to a billionaire? Clark Kent is married to a billionaire?"

"He is technically Clark Kent-Luthor," Jimmy snorted. "I was at the wedding."

"Of course you were. Wait, 'Kent-Luthor'? As in, Lex Luthor? Are you kidding me? Of course you are! Clark Kent can't be - what about Lois Lane? Forget Clark Kent, Superman can't be married to Lex Luthor, they are supposed to be arch-enemies! Or are Death Rays and large scale property damage their version of lover's quarrel?

"Maybe the first time," Kara grinned. "But then LexCorp PR Department made a survey, and it showed that people who haven't been personally saved by Superman don't completely trust him not to turn evil on a whim. They like to be reminded that the seemingly omnipotent alien is not completely invincible. Plus, this way those stupid enough to cook something against Superman tend to come _to_ Lex, not _after_ Lex or the kids.

"Personally, I believe Luthor just likes building evil robots," James announced sarcastically, just as Winn practically shrieked "Kids? Superman has kids?" and started feverishly scrolling through the Man of Steel's only major interview.

"Clark Kent has kids," Jimmy corrected mockingly, "or, more precisely, he adopted Lex Luthor's kids upon their marriage."

"Which is fairly ridiculous," Kara interjected, "because while Lena may look enough like a Luthor if you know Lex used to have red hair, Kon is a spitting image of Kal-El, and there is no hiding it."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me they actually had kids together? How?"

"The usual way," Kara shrugged.

"But they are both guys! Eh, aren't they?"

"So what? Their genes are compatible enough, and reproduction matrixes were invented for a reason."

"Are you saying that Clark's kids - "

"Are you saying that the Luthor heirs - " James and Winn groaned simultaneously, "were literally grown in test tubes? I so didn't need to know that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I never finished watching Smallville (although I read a lot of Clex fics), and I let Supergirl play as background noise while doing other things. I'll be happy to mock both shows, but, please, don't try to start a serious discussion, especially if you are a true fan.


End file.
